Votive stands in churches and shrines generally remain located in the same place for years and their candle emissions which include carbon gradually blacken the adjacent wall surfaces and surrounding decor, necessitating frequent and costly painting and other redecorating if favorable appearance is to be maintained. Insofar as is known, this problem has never been dealt with in the prior art. Some prior U.S. patents of general interest are made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 563,732; 1,636,994; 2,052,596; 3,199,435; 3,260,189; 3,278,114; 3,425,334; 3,942,940; 3,952,640 and 4,016,809.
The object of the invention is to deal with the problem of decor damaging candle emissions in votive stands by providing thereon an essentially concealed low cost exhaust or ventilating system which continually and gently draws the emissions to the interior of the stand and directs them through a contaminant removing filter, following which essentially clean air is silently discharged toward the floor at the bottom of the stand. The system is compatible with various types of votive stands, is not difficult to install, and does not lessen in any way the traditional appearance and functional features of the stands on which the system is installed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.